


Hung (like a horse)

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: I'm sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

They fucked


	2. Chapter 2

Comet awoke in the barn with a start. It was all just a dream. #thatforeveralonefeel


End file.
